The One Where He Likes To Run At Dawn (And She'd Rather Sleep In)
by EmyBlossom93
Summary: Based off the Tumblr OTP Prompt: "The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn AU"


_**A bit of changes to living environments since in this Felicity lives in her apartment, not a townhouse, and Oliver lives in an apartment, not the Mansion. And uh, apparently they can afford apartments in the same price range even though ones a billionaire. Just go with it. **_  
><em><strong>Also, the POV jumps back and forth but there are dividers separating so hopefully it doesn't get too confusing.<strong>_

_**Standard disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any related characters. Just playing around with them for a bit.**_

_**No beta so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to comment/review and lemme know what you think!**_

* * *

><p>Felicity had never been what one would call an early riser. Her job required that she needed to get up at 7 am, so naturally she always got up at 7:15. That was until the newest tenant moved in a floor below her. And apparently this person, who ever they were, was a fitness junkie. As in a wake-up-early-and-go-running fitness junkie - complete with a blaring alarm clock. Felicity swore if she woke up to that beeping one more time she was gonna break into his apartment and throw it away.<p>

It's on a Saturday morning where she finally decides enough is enough. She's woken up every morning at the ass crack of dawn to this dick's blaring alarm (who goes running every morning, anyways?) and Felicity will be damned if she has to do it one more time. So, she throws on her favorite red peacoat and makes herself a cup of coffee before heading down the stairs and camping out by their door - waiting until they got home from their run.

010101

When Oliver had decided to move out of his childhood home, it had taken a lot to convince his mother and sister that it was the right thing for everyone. He'd gotten back from the island and as much as he's missed his remaining family, he'd also needed his own space. Ultimately it had been the promise of meeting for dinner twice a week and getting and apartment within the main part of the city that convinced them. But, despite that condition, Oliver had still managed to get the solitude he needed to fully accomplish the mission his father had given him.

Lucky for him, there was an open space at one of the apartments his father had owned on the side - all the profit was stocked away in either his or Thea's trust fund - and he had quickly moved his things in. He'd started a daily routine of running in the early morning, dealing with QC throughout the day, and then finishing it off wearing his green leathers. And it was something that had worked well for him over the past month.

Currently he was making his way up the stairs to where his apartment was - sweaty and tired from the early morning run that was made especially worse after the late night he'd had. Each flight of stairs seemed that much longer as the fatigue settled into his bones - he was grateful that it was Saturday and wouldn't be obligated to show face at Queen consolidated. Instead, he'd be able to crash back into the pallet of blankets he'd made in the living room and ignore the outside world for a few more hours.

At least, that was his plan until he came across a blonde woman slouched over outside his apartment door. Her head was bent in such a way that her face was covered by her hair, so Oliver couldn't tell who it was. Unsure of whether this was just some homeless person, an ex-flame, or some homicidal assassin sent to take him out, Oliver nudged her with his foot and stepped out of her arm range, calling out a, "Hey, what do you think you're doing here?"

She woke up slow with much mumbling and Oliver quickly ruled out assassin. When she turned to look up at him, showing her face, he was also able to rule out ex-flame as well because wow would he have remembered a face like that. That left homeless, which she probably wasn't judging by how well dressed she was.

"Oh, uh," she shook the sleep away and quickly unfolded herself, standing up smoothly, "I'm on top of you - wait, no. I live on top of you - over you. One floor. And well I like to sleep in - not that I'm lazy, I actually work a lot and usually don't get home until late which is why I like to sleep in. But lately I haven't been able to cause, frankly, your alarm is really loud. Maybe you should get your hearing checked."

Oliver stood there, not quite sure what to make of the blonde, "My alarm wakes you in the morning?"

She nodded, ponytail swishing back and forth "Much earlier than I'd like. So I came here to ask you to turn it down, please."

He was about to respond once more when she cleared we throat and continued, "Which I've done so I'm just gonna . . . go now. Bye." And, before he could properly respond, she turned on her feet and headed back up the stairs.

010101

She'd thought that that had been the end of it (even if she hadn't gotten any confirmation of the sort - she'd been too eager to get away from the handsome stranger before she made too much of a fool of herself.) However, she was proven wrong when the next morning she was woken up yet again by a blaring alarm clock.  
>Rolling over with a groan, Felicity glared at the alarm clock that seemed to taunt her with it's glaring red <em>8:00<em>. At least she got an extra few hours this morning. Not that she was happy about it. Early was early and this guy was a douche.

Truly, it was pure annoyance that got her out of bed and down the stairs, not stopping until she was at his door and banging away. It took him a moment to answer (a moment that only served to fuel her anger) and when he did, he didn't look surprised to see her standing there - fist still raised to bang on the door.

"You made it down a lot faster than I thought you would. I just put the coffee on."

"Wait. What?" Felicity took a step back and saw he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and plain gray t-shirt. Much more than her cami and shorts covered, "Were you expecting me to come down? Did you wake me up on purpose?"

"Well, I never got your name yesterday," he said, "And you never got mine - it's Oliver, by the way. Oliver Queen."

"Felicity Smoak. And I know who you are Mr. Queen."

"Actually, it's Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father."

"Actually, it's the man whose name is on the side of the building I work on. Is there a reason you're still waking me up with your blaring alarm?"  
>Behind him, a sharp <em>ding<em> sounds out, "Actually, yes. Coffee's done and I was wondering if you'd like to share a cup."

For a second, Felicity debated on turning around and heading back up to her apparent where her warm bed was calling. But, she was already awake and free coffee was coffee and, if she was being completely honest, with the way Oliver was grinning at her, Felicity didn't think she could deny him if he asked her to jump from a cliff.  
>So, with a sigh she mutters a, "Fine, if you insist," before pushing past him (wow those muscles though) and into his apartment.<p> 


End file.
